Play Date
by AnthroLover
Summary: Gilbert came to play with Buddy and Shiny. They play a lot of plays, and Gilbert suggests a new one. One he once saw his parents doing. WARNING: contains sex, spanking and other things. Read at your own risk.


It was a beautiful day in the Pteranodon Lands. The Pteranodon family was having a good time in this new day. And they were receiving a special guest.

Gilbert Troodon was there especially for a play date. His uncle had left him there earlier, and then gone to his work. Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon had taken Don and Tiny to somewhere else, to take care of a few things, letting Buddy, Shiny and Gilbert to play as much as they wanted.

"So, Gilbert, what will we play now?" asked Shiny. They had played many things by now: hide and seek, follow the leader, and now they simply don't have idea of what to play.

Gilbert thought for a few moments, and then a thought crossed his mind. What if them…? Well, it seemed fun, and they could play together. "Well, there is one thing." Buddy and Shiny turned to him, and he continued "I saw my parents doing it once, and it seemed really fun.

"What?" they asked curious. Gilbert then scratched his head "Well, I'd have to show you." He said "Shiny, could you get on your hands and knees?"

"Sure." Said the dinosaur, and she then get on all fours. Gilbert then moved to the side of her arse and then said "Well, by what I know it hurts." Buddy and Shiny then gave him a look "But for what I could see in my parents, they actually like it. Just tell me to stop if you don't like."

Shiny only looked back at him and said "Aah, okay." Gilbert them positioned his hand over her arse and stroked it a few times. Then he gulped and brought it back in the air, and then smacked back in her ass, creating a loud smacking sound.

Both Buddy and Shiny were taken back by this. Shiny yelped out. Gilbert quickly removed his hand and said "Sorry! Sorry! I saw my parents and… Oh, it was a bad idea; I don't know what I was thinking, sorry!" He started to walk behind when Shiny said "Wait!"

Gilbert stopped in his tracks and she looked at him "Well, it hurted a little." She said slowly "But, I liked. Could you do it again? But a little harder?"

Gilbert stared at her for a few moments, and then said "O-okay." He walked over to her again and hesitantly raised again his hand, and brought it down on Shiny's ankle harder. She yelped. Gilbert looked over to her and she said "Please, continue." Gilbert exited again, but he spanked her again, and again. And found a steady rhythm.

Buddy was watching confuse. This thing what Gilbert was doing surely hurted, but Shiny seemed to like it. And not only that, but he was noticing that Gilbert seemed to be enjoying to do so. Soon Buddy started wondering what would be like being in any of the two positions. And he was confuse by this strange feeling in his body, like a heat, especially in between his legs.

Gilbert in fact quite liked it. He didn't know exactly why, but it just gave him a good feeling. He enjoyed the cries of Shiny, and the feeling of the heat coming of her ass, and his hand making contact with it. Soon he was even imagining how would be being in Shiny's position. He felt that strange heat in his body, especially between his legs.

Shiny was too enjoying the treatment she was receiving. It hurted, but somehow she liked it. She liked the feeling of Gilbert's hand making this hard contact with her backside, the feeling of pain and warm she get after this. And this was driving her crazy. She was feeling a strange heat in all her body, especially in between her legs, along with a moist sensation.

After a while Gilbert decided to stop. Shiny's arse was a little darkened and warm. He gently stroked it, and Shiny moaned. This was all Buddy could take. He walked over to Gilbert and said "Now is my turn!" He then got to his hands and knees and raised his tail, exposing his rump. Gilbert was a little surprised, and said "O-okay."

The young troodon walks to the exposed rump, and then smack it hard. Buddy suddenly yelps, but at the same time he moans. He then says "Please, harder." Gilbert then nods and proceeds to smack Buddy's ass hard. Gilbert feel that feeling, Buddy loves the feeling of something hitting his exposed area, and Shiny feels like Buddy did when watched her getting spanked. The feeling of heat in them just grew stronger.

After a while Buddy's arse was darkened and hot. And the young tyranossaur was panting. Gilbert stroked it, making the tyrannosaur moan. Before he noticed this, something grabbed him from behind, it was Shiny.

"Now it's your turn." She said as she shoved him in the ground. He lay flat, and then rose to his hands and knees. Then he felt tow hands raising his tail. It was Shiny and Buddy. They both used each one hand to lift his tail, and then, Buddy, with his free hand, gave Gilbert ass a hard and sharp spank.

Gilbert yelped at the sudden abuse. It had hurt, but, felt good somehow. Then Shiny gave another spank in him, making the young troodon yelp again, and this time was a half-moan. Then Buddy, did it again, and then Shiny, and then Buddy again, and they kept like that, both enjoying the feeling of smacking their hands in the warm rump.

Gilbert yelped and moaned as his rump was mercilessly abused, it hurted very much, but it felt good somehow. Gilbert felt the heat in his body growing, and something going on in his groin. He just felt incredible, and good.

Buddy and Shiny punished Gilbert's ass for a while, then their stopped. The young troodon then fell with his belly flat in the ground, panting. He then rolled over himself and was now with his belly and legs in the air.

"Hey, what is this?" asked shiny, pointing to between Gilbert's legs. He and Buddy followed her finger and saw something that was somewhat strange to them, it was long, pink and pointed, and was dripping a translucid fluid, which stained the troodon's belly.

It was Gilbert's penis, which had came out of his slit because of the arousal brought by the act. It was indeed quite long. Longer than usual to his species. The young troodon was indeed gifted.

All the kids looked at it with curiosity. Gilbert had seen something similar once, when he watched his parents at night when they thought he was asleep. Buddy took some steps forward and, curious as he was, gently brushed his finger across it.

In the moment the clawed finger made contact, a wave of pleasure washed through Gilbert's body. He moaned loud in the new sensations, startling Buddy and Shiny. The tyrannosaur removed his finger and backed away a few steps. Then Shiny's voice called his attention. "Hey Buddy, you have one too!" She said pointing to between his legs.

"Huh?" said the tyranossaur, as he followed her finger, and saw something in his legs that was like the one Gilbert's had. His penis looked very much like the troodon's; long and pointed. But his was of a more darker shade of pink, and as it was not as long as Gilbert's, it was almost twice as thick as normal for a tyranossaur. Both the young dinos were indeed gifted, in different ways.

Buddy eyed at his and, again, gently stroked it with his finger. It felt incredible! He immediately removed his finger moaning. He took a gasping breath and said "Gilbert, this feels so good. Did you felt that way when I stroked yours?" The troodon, who was looking at him, smiled and nodded.

Shiny looked at both the boys gifts, and looked in between her legs. It was nothing there.

"Why do you have and I don't?" she asked, and was Gilbert who answered "I guess that only boys have it." And Shiny asked again "And what do you do with it?"

Gilbert then said "Well, you could lick it." They both looked at him "This is to eat?" asked Buddy. Gilbert quickly answered "No, but, I saw my mother doing it to my father after they did what we just did. And they both seemed to like it a lot."

Shiny then advanced forward, crawling in her hands and knees to Gilbert's gift. And gave it a tentatively lick. In the moment that tongue touched his shaft, a wave of pleasure gone through Gilbert's body, making the young dino moan loud and lay his head in the ground.

As Shiny licked the shaft, her tongue got the clear fluid that was coming out of it. She just loved the taste; it made the heat in her body grow. The taste from the little she got made she want more. A lot more. She started to lick the shaft from up to down, covering it with her saliva, and making Gilbert moan and gasp, and she was rewarded as more fluid leaked out from the tip, until it was an almost continuous stream.

Tentatively, Shiny opened her beak and engulfed the shaft with it. Gilbert gasped and his hips spasm in bliss. Shiny coughs a little at the sudden thrust, but she quickly recovers as her beak is long, and then she starts to wrap her tongue around the shaft and suckle in it as she bobs her head up and down. Making the fluid come out like a fountain, and making both the troodon and the pteranodon moan together.

Buddy was left only to watch, he approached to take a better view, and he could see everything. He could see Shiny's sex, in between her spread legs, right under her tailhole, dripping fluid. And in a moment, as Shiny's head moved, he could see Gilbert's shaft in her beak, covered with pre and saliva, glistening in the afternoon sun. Those sights alone made Buddy moan. He got himself imagining how it would be like to have his shaft buried in that cloaca or tailhole, or have it sucked and licked, or sucking and licking a shaft. Without noticing, Buddy's hand moved to his shaft, and started to slowly stroke it, moaning as he pleased himself and watched his sister and friend have fun together.

Shiny soon starts to go faster as Gilbert moans more and louder. The young troodon soon puts his hands in her head and starts thrusting his cock in her mouth, sliding his whole length in her beak, the edges rubbing in his tender flesh. He felt pressure building inside of his shaft, going close to something, and he wanted to reach it. And so he did.

The pressure grew to an unbearable level, and Gilbert gasped and moaned loud as he reached his first climax. His cum shoot inside Shiny's beak, and she coughed a little in surprise of the thing, but when she felt the taste, she tried to drink as much as she could, though it was much, and it dripped by the sides of her beak, but still she tried to drink all she could.

Behind them, Buddy too was having his time. He pumped his young prick as he watched the two make out together. And he started to pump it faster and faster as it ached with need. He slowly was being drawed closer and closer. Of what he couldn't tell exactly, but he was determined to find out. Then, in the moment he saw the white thing coming out of his sister's beak, he just lose it. He cummed hard, and his shoots painted her sisters backside with semen as he moaned loud.

Both males lasted for a while, then they started to slow it down, until stopping. Buddy fell to his knees in the ground, and Gilbert let his head fall flat in the ground. Both were enjoying the feeling of the afterglow. Shiny too enjoyed this pause, as she was not more in a rush to drink the white stuff, she had time to enjoy the taste. She rolled the sticky substance in her tongue, and purred at the taste.

She then suddenly felt something went and warm lapping in her backside. She turned her head to see Buddy's head, his tongue licking at her ass. The young tyrannosaur saw his own seed in her ass, and it seemed terrible inviting. He didn't resisted and crawled to Shiny's rump and started to lick his own cum. He purred at the taste. Salty, but more sweet, and made him feel warm and strange, in a good way.

Buddy soon licked all his cream of Shiny's hide, and soon whined when there was nothing more to lick. But soon his attention was drawed by the wet cloacae under the tailhole. Tentatively, unsure of what was doing, the tyrannosaur gave it a slow lick. The sex twitched and Shiny moaned loud. Buddy cringed a little at the taste. It was sour, but he liked. And so, he licked again.

The sound of licking and Shiny's moans made Gilbert raise his head and look over the blue dinosaur's shoulder. He could see Buddy's head under Shiny's tail, and he was making went slurping noises. Somehow this scene made the troodon hotter, rekindling the spark in his groin.

Buddy was becoming more enthusiast by licking the sex in front of him. He kept licking it and slurping at it. He even gave the outside lips small bites. He pushed his snout more and more in the vagina in front of him as he felt again warm in between his legs. Shiny was moaning more and more, until she reached something, and she orgasmed.

Buddy retreated a little as clear fluid exploded and tainted his whole face, but he recovered and licked it down, enjoying the taste. After a while the orgasm ended, and soon the fluids stopped. A few dripped from in between Shiny's legs, and Buddy licked it happily.

Shiny fell to the ground and panted, trying to recover. She then said "This was strange, but I liked it." Buddy agreed "Yeah. I feel all dirty, but in a good way." Buddy didn't noticed that Gilbert was now going to him. The troodon came face to face with him and started licking his face. Buddy was surprised, but soon recovered, and returned the action, licking in Gilbert's face. In a moment their tongues made contact, and they both went in a passionate kiss. They shared their saliva for a while until Gilbert broke the kiss.

"What was that?" asked Buddy breathless, Gilbert smiled at him and said "I saw my parents doing it. It seemed fun, and it was." He finished with a smile. Buddy smiled back at him. Gilbert then gave Buddy's neck an affectionate kiss and lick. Making the tyrannosaur moan.

Buddy loved the treatment, and to retribute, he decided to give Glbert the same treatment. He kissed, licked and suckled into the troodon's neck, and he moaned as he did the same with Buddy. Soon Gilbert moved down, passing his treatment to buddy's chest. The tyranossaur didn't stayed behind, as he maneuvered his body in a way that he and Gilbert could freely explore each other's chest.

Shiny watched they both licking each other, and this made her hot and strange again. She watched delighted as the warm and moist in her vagina grew again.

While this, the two young dinos kept licking each other. This time going further and licking each other's bellies. They both moaned as they felt tongues and warm breaths over their bellies, and even more for knowing that they were close to the center of their warm: their groins.

It wasn't very much of a surprise that they somewhat rushed to reach it, and were welcomed with each other's hardened members. Buddy was the first to act, giving Gilbert's cock a long lick, making the young troodon moan and return the favor. He even went a bit further, and gave Buddy's ankle a slap.

It was Buddy's turn to moan, but he decided to return it to Gilbert, and enveloped his dick with his mouth as gave his arse a sharp spank. Gilbert moaned as he did the same thing. The next minutes were filled with slurping noises and sounds of spanking as Gilbert and Buddy gave each other treatment.

Soon they started to feel the same pressure building up in their shafts, and only obliged more fiercely into working in each other's prick. They even held each other's heads in between the legs and started thrusting. It wasn't long for they to reached their orgasms for the second time. It was, if possible, harder than the last.

They both moaned loud as they reached the pick. Sending their cum down each other's throats. They both tried to drink as much as they could of each other. Both enjoying very much the taste. They lasted for a few minutes before they finally ended. They gave each other's prick small licks to clean it, and gave each others ass a last slap.

After this, they both laid flat in the ground, with their snouts in each other's groins, they breaths washing over their crotches, both enjoying the feeling of the afterglow. Gilbert was the first to spoke "That… was amazing." He said breathless. Buddy moaned slightly as the warm breath puffed in his still hard cock. He chuckled a little, sending his breath into Gilbert's, granting the same reaction from him.

"Hey, boys!" called Shiny's voice, both tiredly raised their heads to look at her. She was in her feet, looking down at them with moist dripping from her vagina, and she had a very horny look. "Are you going to leave me hanging?"

Both smiled, Buddy thought of maybe licking her again, but Gilbert had other plans. "Well, there is another part of the game that I saw my parents doing." He said, making Buddy and Shiny look at him "It seemed really good. A bit weird, but they both seemed to like it."

Buddy and Shiny shared a look. They had licked this game Gilbert had shown until now. So, if the next part was really as fun, then they were more than willing to do it. They both turned their heads to him eagerly and said "Show it!"

Gilbert smiled and got up from the ground and looked at Shiny, then said "Lay down on your back, and spread your legs." Shiny nodded and laid in her back in the ground with her legs spreaded wide, presenting herself to Gilbert.

Gilbert could, for the first time, take a good view of Shiny's sex. It was there, in between her spreaded legs, went and dripping fluid, delicious, inviting. He caught himself salivating as his cock pulsating as it re-hardened back, jumping with each heartbeat. Gilbert walked over to Shiny and gently laid his own body into her, pinning her down as he aimed his cock into her sex.

Shiny gulped down as she looked at Gilbert in the eyes, wondering what he was going to do. The troodon's heart was thundering in her chest, and he smiled at her and licked her beak loving. "I'll be gentle at you." He said, not quite sure why or what did he meant, it was the only warning Shiny had before Gilbert started inserting his prick in her sex.

Shiny gasped at the sudden intrusion, and Gilbert moaned loud as the gentle, warm pressure around his cock. He prooceded to insert more of his girth into the warm opening, moaning the whole process, his cock twitching and leaking pre into the sex, until it stopped when he was half of it buried.

Shiny was panting; the feeling was alien to her. It was strange to have anything inside of it, but, at the same time, it felt indescribable good. Gilbert them moved his cock out of the opening, moaning as it was massaged by the walls. He leaved Shiny feeling empty, and whinning to have it back.

Gilbert smiled and happily obliged, by thrusting his cock back in, making both young dinos to moan. Soon the troodon was thrusting into a steady, gentle rhythm. Both made a symphony of moans as they both shared the pleasure they could receive from one another. Almost forgetting that someone else was in there.

Buddy soon looked at Shiny and Gilbert. He saw they both mating, the slurping sounds of their sex in his ears stimulated him further. He got to his knees and watched as they did it like a newly mated couple. His cock soon hardened again, and he reached down to stroke it slowly, watching smiling. His attention was particularly drawn to under Gilbert's raised tail. It was a small, tight pucker, that was now flexing and clenching due to the feeling of the troodon. It almost seemed to be winking at Buddy.

It was too inviting for the tyrannosaur to ignore, so he got to all fours, and like a moth to a flame, he crawled, drawn to the winking tailhole.

Gilbert had his mouth agape and his tongue out. His head was swimming in bliss as he thrusted into the female under him. Both he and Shiny were moaning loud as the troodon was thrusting faster and harder, sending more and more of his cock with each thrust. Gilbert fond some resistance in the way, but he quickly found it to be stretching, and give no problem in his thrusts.

They both were too lost in their own world, mainly Gilbert. He was loving every second of it as his cock slipped in and out of the warm and tight opening as it massaged every bit of his dick. He loved the feeling, but he soon was brought back to reality by a feeling under his tail. Like something went and warm was in it.

Without stopping, the troodon moved his neck so he could see what was it. He saw the body of Buddy, his head under his tail, slurping noises coming from it.

Buddy was now licking the pink pucker under Gilbert's tail. He knew that it should be wrong, but he just felt like he should do it, something in the back of his mind telling it was good. It was clean, however, and the only smell he could feel was the musk of the troodon, the same smell he felt in his crotch.

He licked around and over the ring of flesh, slurping at it, at the same time that his hand stroked his own young prick. He even got curious about the inside of the tailhole, and so, when he got one chance, he stuck his tongue inside the fleshy ring, feeling the insides as it clenched around his tongue, making him moan.

Gilbert was in heaven, receiving pleasure never felt before from both ends. His cock was buried into a warm and tight hole, making it tingle with pleasure, and his tailhole was now being licked and assaulted by a tongue. As he removed his cock from the warm orifice his hole got more treatment from the tongue.

There was a moment were that tongue penetrated his tailhole, making him gasp and moan in pure pleasure. He kept being stimulated by that organ as his anus clenched around it. But after a while, the tongue leaved his hole alone. He half whined as he kept working on Shiny. Soon he felt small arms hug his torso, and he looked behind to see Buddy's smiling face, soon before he felt a much bigger organ probing his tailhole.

It was Buddy's cock.

The tyranossaur smiled wider soon before pushing it inside Gilbert's opening , spreading it open. Gilbert gasped, half in pain, half in pleasure. It was big and thick, and spreaded his tailhole more than it already was suppose to. For a while he stood there, panting, with his cock inside of Shiny and Buddy's inside of him.

Buddy waited for a while, not sure why, maybe he knew that Gilbert needed time to adjust the size. It didn't took longer until he started to slowly remove his cock. Gilbert, by the sudden emptiness of his previously full tailhole, whined, wanting to be filled again.

Buddy soon complied, penetrating Gilbert again. The troodon moaned loud as he was penetrated. Soon Buddy build a pace he was comfortable with. Gilbert moaned like a dying animal under the treatment of the tyrannosaur, that hugged his body tight from behind. And even Shiny was not let out of the fun, as each thrust of Buddy rocked the troodon, making his cock slip in and out of her sex.

They all made a symphony of moans of pleasure with the percussion of the sounds of their hips smacking together. The sounds became louder and quicker as the pace soon started to quicken. Buddy was now smacking his hips hard against Gilbert, and the troodon's, by the momentum, hit Shiny's.

Buddy even went a bit further and slapped Gilbert's ass the next time he thrusted, making the troodon yelp and moan. Soon they kept doing it, with Buddy smacking Gilbert's arse at each thrust. The pressure inside of them grew more and more, their cock aching with need, and soon they just couldn't hold it back.

Shiny was the first to come, her sex exploded in fluids and tightened around the invading cock. Soon it made Gilbert reach it, his cock twitching and sending the first spurt of cum inside that warm sex. As Gilbert came, his ass clenched around Buddy's cock, sending him over the edge, making him thrust one last time and bury his cock in the tailhole to send his cum inside of the troodon's gullets.

They kept there cumming inside each other as they moaned loud. They lasted for more time than it was normal for their species. But they orgasms soon died down as the lasts spurs were shot, painting the insides of their respective bitches.

As they finished, the tiredness kept up with them. Buddy laid his body over Gilbert, who fell over Shiny. For a long while they three kept there, panting as they tried to recover of the mating. Gilbert was the first to speak "This was incredible." He said panting, with Buddy's softening cock still crammed under his tail.

"Yeah, it was so good." Agreed Shiny and Buddy said "I never felt so good before." He said tiredly. Gilbert then said "Pity we can't tell anyone."

Buddy then asked "Why?" Gilbert then said "My parents always did that when they thought I was sleeping, and out of any one's sight. I guess that making it a secret is part of the fun." Shiny then said "If it is to have this much fun every time, then I'll keep secret."

"Me too." Said Buddy. Gilbert smiled and said "We better clean up before my uncle arrives." He said, as they all shared the afterglow of the climax in the sun of the end of the afternoon.


End file.
